The Sinbad Chronicles
by dinohannah
Summary: This will be a collection of short fem!Sinbad stories. Each will feature a pairing including Sinbad as well as a LEMON. If anyone has requests about what they want in this series, send them to me and I'll include one. I will not indicate who Sinbad is paired with at the beginning. Clues are indicated in the chapter summaries and Titles. Pairings will be with 1 man or more.


Title: The Prince and the Queen

Summary

They had been meeting in secret for a while now. A secret meeting (that ended up not so secret) between two lovers with only the stars and the moon as their witness. Lemon fem!Sinbad

* * *

Kouen Ren, one of the princes of the Kou Empire, strolled down various pathways in order to reach his destination. The place he wanted - or rather needed to be - were the docks. The docks in which someone special and dear to his heart would arrive.

He walked down the paths in a quick but relaxed gait. He wasn't worried about arriving there late or getting there early. After all, he knew his beloved would understand that war meetings were a bore and drug on and on.

The prince never noticed the 28 sets of eyes watching him. They belonged to Hakuryuu, Hakuei, Kouha, Koumei, Judar, Kougyoku, Ka Koubun, Shou En, Seishuu Ri, Kin Gaku, and Kokuton Shuu as they trailed behind the Commander General. They were all shocked with the prince froze up mid sentence in the middle of a war strategy meeting as soon as the words 'Sindria' and 'Sinbad' were mentioned. He dashed out the door without a second thought and the group decided they would follow him discreetly to see what he was doing.

"Where is he going?" Kougyoku whispered harshly.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. Brother En doesn't just leave during a meeting like that, especially if the meeting's about war." Kouha whispered back, just as harshly.

The all hurried after the man and were shocked when they realised they were at the docks. Why would their First Imperial Prince and General Commander be at the docks at this hour?

Kouen just walked out to the end of the largest one, staring off into the darkened horizon. The wind was whipping through his hair as he held a freshly picked moonlily in his hand. A small smile graced his lips when he saw the very person he wanted to see at the end.

It was a woman, dressed in a silver cloak, and she was singing.

" _Looks like we made it_

 _Look how far we've come, my baby_

 _We mighta took the long way_

 _We knew we'd get there someday_

 _They said, 'I bet they'll never make it.'_

 _But just look at us holding on_

 _We're still together, still going strong_

 _You're still the one I run to_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _You're still the one I want for life_

 _You're still the one that I love_

 _The only one I dream of_

 _You're still the one I kiss good night_

 _Ain't nothing better_

 _We beat the odds together_

 _I'm glad we didn't listen_

 _Look at what we would be missing_

 _They said, 'I bet they'll never make it.'_

 _But just look at us holding on_

 _We're still together still going strong_

 _You're still the one I run to_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _You're still the one I want for life_

 _You're still the one that I love_

 _The only one I dream of_

 _You're still the one I kiss good night_

 _You're still the one_

 _You're still the one I run to_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _You're still the one I want for life_

 _You're still the one that I love_

 _The only one I dream of_

 _You're still the one I kiss good night_

 _I'm so glad we made it_

 _Look how far we've come, my baby"_

The woman's song ended as Kouen appeared in front of her and held her face in his hands. They stared into their eyes for no more than 5 seconds before the prince pulled her lips into an impatient, passion-filled, fiery kiss. They stood in the moonlight in a fierce make out session before they broke apart due to the lack of air.

The group completely gapped at the two making out. Their jaws hit the ground as they stared at the two.

"I'm sorry I forgot about our meeting." Kouen whispered mournfully as he handed her the moonlily.

"It's alright. As long as you're here now, that's all that matters." The woman whispered, smelling the lily with a small smile. Her voice was light and sounded like bells yet it was very familiar.

The prince raised a hand to her hood and pulled it down. She let it fall and the stalker group had to hold back in gasps of surprise.

The woman was King Sinbad of Sindria who everyone knew was male. However, this King Sinbad was obviously female, if the tiny clothing and her large bust was anything to go by.

"NANI?!" Judar whispered loudly. "I SWEAR BY AL THAMEN THAT THE IDIOT KING WAS NOT A WOMAN!"

He was merely shushed.

"I see but you didn't look like this when we last met. You were smaller then." Kouen blurted out rather bluntly as he eyed her up and down.

Sinbad merely laughed at him "Crocell finally finished my transformation and, as of now, I am larger." She smiled.

The prince merely stared at her. "Crocell did this right? How is she able to change you like this if she is merely a djinn and a source of power? Shouldn't you be the one to make this change instead of your djinn?"

"While I could have made the change myself, I didn't need to because it was already going to happen. Much like the Household of a Dungeon Capturer, the king's candidate can also take similar aspects of their djinn such as their characteristics. I take after all seven of mine. From Focalor, his flirtatious attitude as well as his role as the master of rule and submission. From Baal, his anger and his tender-heartedness as well as his rule over wrath and heroes. From Valefor, his casual and laziness, flashiness, and his hatred for violence as well as his rule over falsehood and prestige. From Crocell, her gender and her ability to have children." Sinbad smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "When I first gained my female version of myself, I had a male version as well and I could switch between the two. As of now, I no longer have a male version of myself and it's all real." She grinned as she stared up into his shocked face. "But you already know that this body is real. After all, I still remember the day you walked in on me in the bath in my female body. You were so mortified you almost passed out." She laughed.

Kouen only looked exasperated but he smiled to himself and pulled her into his chest. "Will I become a woman since Phenex is a woman?"

"I was already changing long before that fateful day in the bath and since you 'claimed' me as your 'mate' in terms of Djinn customs, you won't turn into a woman. You became the dominant one of our relationship and I became the submissive. I will always be yours and I will never leave you." Sinbad whispered into his neck and he smiled softly into her hair. "Besides, why would you become a woman when I'm already with your child?" She whispered and Kouen felt the world stop and pull out from under his feet. He pushed her away from him so he could look at her with a shocked gaze.

"Y-you… you are… w-with child?" He stuttered.

"Yes."

"My child?"

"Yes."

The prince stood there for a few seconds before he had her in his arms and spinning her around in a circle. He laughed and laughed. "We're going to be parents! We're going to be parents!" He sang joyously as Sinbad stared down at him with a small smile.

The group was gaping in shock and Judar and Hakuryuu were about to pass out. Kougyoku already did so they wouldn't be the only ones shocked into unconsciousness.

"Yes we are." Sinbad murmured. "What will we do about the others?"

Kouen's joyous mood faded away and the smile melted into a frown. He set her down but still held onto her. "We'll see once it happens. The most important thing now is how far along you are."

Sinbad smiled. "I'm only three months along."

The prince gapped at her. "Then… you were pregnant during the fight against the medium?! WHY DID YOU FIGHT?!"

"I fought because I didn't know I was pregnant until after the battle. I found it odd when I noticed miniature rukh flying around my stomach."

Kouen laughed outright and pulled her into another kiss. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright for the most part. Though the constant pains of him kicking my stomach, the hormones, and the morning sickness is starting to get annoying." She remarked dryly with a deadpan expression.

"'He' is kicking already?"

"Yes. Feel." She placed his hand on her stomach and they waited for a few seconds before one powerful kick knocked against his hand as if the child knew he was its father.

Kouen drew back with a small gasp and stared at her face in surprise and shock.

Sinbad let out a tired laugh. "He knows the feel of your magoi and knows you as his father it seems." She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it with a loving expression on her face. "I saw his face during the battle and, my, was he perfect. Red and purple hair. Amber and red eyes. A grin like he just caught the moon in his hands. You should have seen him En. He was perfect and he will grow to be a strong warrior, one day." She looked back up at her shocked lover. "Maybe a strong king one day. Just. Like. You."

Kouen's features changed from shocked to loving in a matter of seconds a large, tender smile took up, at least, half of his face.

"That he will. I'm sure of it." He pulled her into another fiery, passionate make out session. His hands trailed down her body and into her clothes, causing her to moan into the kiss. She opened her mouth for his invading tongue and he gladly mapped out her mouth with a moan of his own. His right hand slipped in between her legs to stroke the insides of her thighs. She threw her head back with a gasp and a moan. Sinbad stared at him with a small grin on her face and a long string of saliva connecting their mouths together.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked her as his fingers slipped in between her folds.

"We shall." She gasped when his fingers pushed into her and her juices trickled down his hand. The liquid splattered the ground in large drops.

Kouen hooked his arms underneath her and hoisted her into his arms, bridal-style. He gave her one last fierce kiss before they set off at a fast pace to reach the prince's room to continue with the joyous festivities.

Neither noticed another group of eyes watching them from the docks. It was a set of 26 eyes. They belonged to Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, Ja'far, Mistoras, Drakkon, Pisti, Sharrkan, Yamuraiha, Hinahoho, Mu, Yunan, and Masrur who were watching the proceedings. Mu only came because he needed to talk to Sinbad who left before he could say anything and Yunan only came so he could talk to Aladdin but the other magi left with the generals and his friends.

They were shocked because of certain circumstances. One: they never knew Sinbad was changing in this sense. Two: they didn't know that Sinbad was sneaking off at random intervals. Three: they didn't know Sinbad snuck off to meet the First Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire, Kouen Ren. Four: they didn't know Sinbad was pregnant with said prince's son. Finally, five: they never knew that djinns also affect their conquerors.

When they noticed the Queen of Sindria and the Prince of Kou were no longer in their sights, they dashed off to follow the pair but ended up crashing into the other group of 14. Quite literally as well. Aladdin ended up on top of Judar who had the chibi's crotch in his face. Ja'far and the other generals ended up in a doggy pile with Kouen's household and Kouha's attendants. As for Kouha, he ended up on top of Morgiana who was, accidentally of course, caught up in a lip lock with Hakuryuu (it will never been known that Kouha noticed how he was going to fall and purposefully fell onto the two closet lovers). Yunan was off to the side, standing next to the passed out body of Kougyoku with Ka Koubun trying to revive her. Koumei fell asleep against the wall. As for Alibaba, he was underneath Mu who had Hakuei sitting on his face.

Once they noticed their compromising positions, they jumped apart with blushes that would rival Mu's hair and started yelling at each other. Koumei snorted himself awake and Kougyoku scared herself by having a nightmare of a female Sinbad and her going at it like two dogs in heat.

"WHAT ARE SINDRIA'S GENERALS DOING HERE?!" Kouen's household shouted in unison.

"We're here because our King has been sneaking off. Now we know why and now I want to know… WHY HE NEVER TOLD US HE WAS TURNING INTO A WOMAN! NOT TO MENTION WHEN HE WAS GOING TO TELL US THAT HE - SHE - HOOKED UP WITH YOUR FIRST PRINCE AND GENERAL COMMANDER, KOUEN REN, AND HE - SHE - WAS GOING TO HAVE HIS OFFSPRING!" Ja'far shouted while pulling out his hair. "YOU IDIOT! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THESE THINGS?! HUH?!"

"Mr. Ja'far, sir. I think we should go after them now." Aladdin said to the freckled advisor who was still ripping his hair out. It took him a few minutes to calm down.

"You're right Aladdin. LET'S GO!" He shouted as he dashed down the hallway with 26 other people following behind him. They could hear Sinbad's singing once more.

" _In your arms I can still feel the way you_

 _want me when you hold me_

 _I can still hear the words you whispered_

 _when you told me_

 _I can stay right here forever in your arms_

 _And there ain't no way-_

 _I'm lettin' you go now_

 _And there ain't no way-_

 _and there ain't no how_

 _I'll never see that day..._

 _'Cause I'm keeping you_

 _forever and for always_

 _We will be together all of our days_

 _Wanna wake up every_

 _morning to your sweet face-always_

 _Mmmm, baby_

 _In your heart-I can still hear_

 _a beat for every time you kiss me_

 _And when we're apart,_

 _I know how much you miss me_

 _I can feel your love for me in your heart_

 _And there ain't no way-_

 _I'm lettin' you go now_

 _And there ain't now way-_

 _and there ain't no how_

 _I'll never see that day..._

 _'Cause I'm keeping you_

 _forever and for always_

 _We will be together all of our days_

 _Wanna wake up every_

 _morning to your sweet face-always_

 _In your eyes-I can still see_

 _the look of the one who really loves me_

 _The one who wouldn't put anything_

 _else in the world above me_

 _I can still see love for me in your eyes_

 _And there ain't no way-_

 _I'm lettin' you go now_

 _And there ain't no way-_

 _and there ain't no how_

 _I'll never see that day..._

 _'Cause I'm keeping you_

 _forever and for always_

 _We will be together all of our days_

 _Wanna wake up every_

 _morning to your sweet face-always_

 _'Cause I'm keeping you_

 _forever and for always_

 _We will be together all of our days_

 _Wanna wake up every_

 _morning to your sweet face-always_

 _I'm keeping you forever and for always_

 _I'm in your arms"_

' _Sindria's Queen/Sinbad/Aunt Sinbad/Idiot Queen/Sinbad-dono has an amazing voice_ …' Was the collective thought of the group as the stopped in front of a pair of double doors where they saw Kouen and Sinbad enter.

Ja'far shushed everyone and open the door slightly so they could stare in with no problem.

"Ah~… mmmnnn…" Sinbad moaned as Kouen licked at her core. They were both naked on the prince's extravagant bed. Kouen was nestled in between her legs and Sinbad was laying on her back with her head thrown back into the pillows and her hands clutching tightly at the sheets. "Mmmm… tease…" She panted out.

"But you love it…" The prince leered at her from his place in between her legs. "I have to ask you… since we have been together this long and I have only grown to love you even more since that fateful day in the baths…" Kouen started.

The eight generals among the group behind the door were growing very excited. They all had matching giddy expressions and were staring at each other. The rest of the group was slightly creeped out by their expressions.

"Ask him - her - … ask him - her - … ask her… ask her… ask her…" They chanted softly as they banged their hands against an imaginary table or countertop.

"And…" The First Imperial Prince continued, "because my son is growing in your womb… will you honour yourself in marriage and become my wife and my queen if I ascend to the throne."

Sin merely stared down at her lover in shock and surprise.

' _Say yes… say yes… SAY YES… SAY YES… SAY YES_ …' The generals merely chanted.

The Sindrian Queen softened her features and pulled the prince away from her core. She pulled into a passion-filled kiss. They broke apart for much needed air and Kouen opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes…" He felt his eyes widen. "Yes I will become your queen, your wife, and the mother of your children to come…" Sinbad whispered into his ear.

A collective loud whisper of 'YES!' followed by a wave and a 'WHOOP!' could be heard if the couple was willing to listen.

Then it was like a dam broke within the prince. He pulled her into another kiss before he started attacking her womanhood with much more attention.

Sinbad was screaming, shrieking, and mewling in pleasure every time that sinful tongue of his entered her body. The prince continued to lick her intimate area before pulled away from her with a devious and devilish glint in his eyes and a 'cat-caught-the-canary' grin on his face. His arousal was painfully hard now and he wanted to relieve it. NOW! This little minx had been teasing him for far too long now.

Kouen pulled his lover onto his lap, her front facing him, and he lifted her up slightly. Their eyes connected as he slowly lowered her onto his own erection.

They both moaned loudly when the head breached her entrance. Sinbad screamed in pleasure when the man couldn't take any more and promptly sat her down on his manhood.

The sat there, panting for breath, as the revelled in the feeling of being joined after three months of not being joined like this and two months of not seeing each other.

Sin gave her consent for more when she moaned into their kiss. Kouen started to thrust and grind into the woman on his lap. Up and down the queen bounced, screaming and shrieking all the way up and all the way down. Skin slapping against skin was heard throughout the room and the group outside nearly passed out from the lack of blood and the hotness of the coupling.

Soon the pair got tired of their position so Kouen, without skipping a beat or pulling out, laid the woman on her back and flipped her over onto her stomach. He set out on an even more brutal pace.

"R-right THERE! Ah ah ah… ahn… AH AH… OHNM! Yo-you'-re-re s-s-s-so good to MEEEEEE~! KOUEN~ AH~! H-HARDER~! FASTER~!"

"You… little minx~!" Kouen moaned and thrust harder into her.

"Ah ah ah… mmmm~… GOD I LOVE YOU!" She screamed and the group was pretty sure everyone from the Kou Empire to Reim and Sindria could hear her scream.

"Mmm~ l-love you too, my queen…" Kouen grunted. He partially djinn equipped into his Astaroth get up and sank his newly found fangs into her neck.

She let out a silent scream as she promptly came and Kouen let out a long, drawn out groan as he came in her due to the tightening of her channel.

They collapsed on the bed together, Sinbad tucked into Kouen's chest and he was still deep inside her. The two soon fell asleep against each other.

The whole group outside (except for Yunan 'cause he's a badass that way) all passed out from a nosebleed and wouldn't wake until 6 hours afterward. Fortunately, they woke long before the Prince and the Queen ever woke.

The Prince strolled into the dining hall with his right hand wrapped around Sinbad's swollen abdomen and waist and his other held her hand as he guided her into the hall.

When everyone noticed the two, they blushed and turned their heads away. They didn't acknowledge the two even when the new (old) couple occupied two seats at their table.

"Next time," Sinbad began, "instead of lingering in the doorway, come join in…" She pouted and everyone (except for Yunan who is still a badass and Kouen who laughed hysterically) fainted from bloodloss, shock, and embarrassment.

Yunan smiled at them.

"Ah, forbidden love… hmm hmm hmm. Nothing's more entertaining than the love between than the Prince and the Queen."

END~


End file.
